LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P8/Transcript
(Gientra is seen rushing toward Omega before she pounces him to the ground) Gientra: GOT YOU!!! Omega: Not so fast! (Omega's wrist sprays acid into Gientra's eyes, causing her to fall back holding her eyes) Gientra: GAAAH!!! WHAT THE?! Omega: Eat this! (Omega stabs Gientra through the chest before he lifts her up and throws her through a tree) Omega: Your rule ends today Gientra! Gientra: NO!! YOUR FALSE HOOD ENDS!!! (Gientra charges and starts to wrestle down with Omega. The other Defenders are seen battling the Slashers) Alex: If we're dealing with the Slashers, wonder what happened to Toad and the other elite soldiers of hers?! Ricochet: We're right here! (Ricochet and his team burst from the trees) Ricochet: The Queen sends her regards asshole! Toad: And now it's time for you to *ribbit*! (Ricochet and the other Targhul look over at Toad disappointed) Toad:....Sorry. Nora: Hey did I just hear the frog kid again?! Toad: Oh for god's sake... Tom: Oh good! If you guys are here. Then that means- (At that moment, the rest of the Defenders and they're allies arrive) Izuku: Sorry we're late! Ricochet: KILL THEM ALL!!! (The elites and the slashers all charge at the Defenders. Back with Ruby, she's checking on Yang) Ruby: Yang are you okay?! Yang: That damn Shade... I'm okay Rubes. Shade: Shame really.... (The two find Shade leaning against a tree) Shade: I like it when they die right away. (Ruby pulls out her scythe as Yang gets in a fighting stance) Yang: All right you. Time to settle this once and for all. Shade: You're still hurt from our earlier fight, and she's been avoiding our queen for quiet sometime, meaning she's tired. You both are EASY pray now. Ruby: Don't bet on it Shade. Shade: And you're low on rounds, which means you're about to lose your only chance. Ruby: Huh? Shade: Trust me, there's not a thing I don't know now that I've got this. (Shade reveals a single drop of blood on his hand) Yang: Blood? Shade: Your blood to be precise. By drawing the blood of my prey, I learn everything about them. Their life stories, their strengths, weaknesses and so much more. Yang: GNN! Ruby:.... Shade: That's right... And... I wonder... *Changes into Yang. Yang's voice* If we have a repeat of what happened before, do you STILL think you could tell the difference between us, "Rubes"? Ruby:...... Shade: *Yang voice* Well let's find out! (Shade pounces Yang as the two are hidden by a bush as they fight) Shade: *Yang voice* NOT AGAIN YOU ZOMBIE FREAK!! Yang: You're the freak you jerk! Ruby: Oh no. Shade: *Yang voice* Just wait till Ruby figures out your the faker! Yang: Don't call me a faker you faker! Ruby: This is not gonna be good when they come out of there... (Back with Omega, he and Ginetra continue their battle, slashing blades at each other) Gientra: You're getting sloppy Omega. Omega: Am I? (Gientra then puts her hand under her mouth before she blows a pink dust into Omega's eyes) Gientra: You are now. Omega: GAH!! Wha-What did you do?? What was that??? Gientra: What's wrong Omega? Don't you feel....tired? Omega: W-What do....you....mean? (Omega then falls to his hands and knees as he struggles to stay awake) Tenya: *gasp* Oh no, the dust! Uraraka: It couldn't do that before! Gientra: Previously, this attack only blinded the victim and cut off their hearing. But now that I've evolved, I decided why not just go with hitting an enemy while they're at their weakest?! (Omega falls to the ground as he feels his eyes grow heavy) Omega: Gien....tra.... Gientra: Time to die False King!! (Gientra is about to impale Omega when sudden Zulu, Pearl, and Foxtrot all block her blade) Gientra: YOU BRATS!? Pearl: Leave our father alone! Zulu: Yeah! You may have him down, but you've still got those next in line to deal with! Gientra: Then you will die with him! (Gientra smacks the kids away as Omega is seen slowly falling asleep) Omega: Kids......Dont' let....her win. Do it.......for......me..... Foxtrot: We won't let you down dad! Pearl: Charlie would never forgive us if we did! Zulu: Wish he was here right now, but let's do this for him and dad! Pearl and Foxtrot: YEAH! Gientra: I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR WHOLE BLOOD LINE!! *Charges* (Cut over to the Ricochet and the others as they fight against the Defenders) Erin: EAT THIS RICOCHET!! *Fires ice* Ricochet: Ha! (Ricochet blocks the ice and shatters it from his arms) Ricochet: It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me! Alex: Oh we can do more! Bakugo: You know it! Gunpowder: HEY!! (Gunpowder pounces Bakugo and hits him with an explosion) Gunpowder: How about you fight someone on your level you walking bomb?! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts